


The Mistake

by brigantii



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ficlet, Ugh, and really short that too, i suck at tags im sorry, somebody is dead, yeah so its sad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii





	The Mistake

It takes four days for Jim to forget. The anomaly, which almost makes him laugh, does merit a comment thrown in Spock's direction with a smile. There's a moment of silence, and then Jim, having realized his mistake, makes a small choking noise and runs off the bridge.

He refuses to see Bones for hours, until the doctor manages to hack the door code, and when Bones  _does_ enter, he finds Jim, curled into a corner and holding what anyone could recognise to be Spock's uniform shirt, the one they found him in, still covered in familiar dark green blood. Jim is crying, face pale and wet, and he doesn't look up from his spot on the floor.

"Jim," Bones says, settling down next to him. "Jim." Bones folds an arm over his captain and tries to dispel the curious sense of abandonment that sneaks over him. 

"Jim, Spock's dead," Bones whispers, voice catching. "Spock's dead, and he's not coming back."


End file.
